Friendship, Love, but Evil ruins all or does it?
by PIlipina Ako
Summary: new title: A young women carrying a little child in her hands that is wounded, had brought her child to a village for someone 2 take care of the baby. as she leaves it 2 someone evil comes 2 take the child away and kill her.Her name Kagome. InuKag
1. Ch1 The Baby

Strong Or Not,You Are Who You Are

Chapter one: The Baby

As a young women walking through the forest with a baby in her hand she had been badly hurt. Blood on her face her ankle, everywhere. By the energy she had left she ran to a village and place the baby in a women's hands and said "Please take care of my baby I want her to live." The women nodded and tried to ask her what the baby's name was, but couldn't the women that had given her the baby had fell into a deep sleep that she will never awaken in.

The women with the baby had prayed for the baby's mother and then saw that the baby had a note inside her blanket. It had read:

Dear Whomever I had given my child to,

This baby is very important to me. I would like it if you would take care of her. If you are wondering what is her name. Her name is, Kagome, I do not want to give you her last name because when she grows up she would want to know who her real mother is. Please keep her safe and strong it would make me really happy. Thank you so much for your caring for my child.

Sincerely,

Mother of Kagome

The women had looked at the child and smiled at her. The baby had been asleep beautiful just like her mother even she had not seen her mother that well because of all the wounds on her face she could still tell that she was very beautiful.

"Mrs. Higarashi are you there?" a girl the age 16 had said. Mrs. Higarashi looked at the girl and smiled. "Hello Jasmine how are you?" she ask. Jasmine smiled and said, "I'm good. What's that? Is that a baby?" Jasmine said in shock. Mrs. Higarashi looked down at Kagome and said yes. Jasmine walk towards her and looked at Kagome. "You have a chilid?" she ask. "No, but now she is her real mother had died and had told me to take care of her." Mrs. Higarashi answered. "What is her name?" Jasmine ask. "Her name is Kagome, Kagome Higarashi." Mrs. Higarashi ssaid. "But that is your last name what is her real last name?" Jasmine ask again. "I do not know her mother did not write it down on the note." Jasmine nodded and looked back at Kagome and smiled. Mrs. Higarashe looked down at her also ' I will take care of her I will keep her safe and strong I promise.'

She thought and she couldn't wait until she grows up.

Hello My 2nd fic and hope u like it and did I spell Kagome's mother's name right? Well plz review!


	2. Ch2 Best Friends

Strong Or Not, You Are Who You Are

Chapter Two: Best Friends

Last Time:

_The women had looked at the child and smiled at her. The baby had been asleep beautiful just like her mother even she had not seen her mother that well because of all the wounds on her face she could still tell that she was very beautiful._

"_Mrs. Higurashi are you there?" a girl the age 16 had said. Mrs. Higurashi looked at the girl and smiled. "Hello Jasmine how are you?" she asks. Jasmine smiled and said, "I'm good. What's that? Is that a baby?" Jasmine said in shock. Mrs. Higurashi looked down at Kagome and said yes. Jasmines walk towards her and looked at Kagome. "You have a child?" she aasks "No, but now she is her real mother had died and had told me to take care of her." Mrs. Higurashi answered. "What is her name?" Jasmine asks. "Her name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Mrs. Higurashi said. "But that is your last name what is her real last name?" Jasmine asks again. "I do not know her mother did not write it down on the note." Jasmine nodded and looked back at Kagome and smiled. Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her also ' I will take care of her I will keep her safe and strong I promise.'_

_She thought and she couldn't wait until she grows up._

Now:

It had been 8 years since Mrs. Higurashi kept Kagome she had raised her strong and healthy, like Kagome's real mother had asked her to do. Mrs. Higurashi hadn't told Kagome about her yet she was still too young. She told herself she would tell her when she gets older.

Kagome is now 9 years old she had been playing in the meadow with a boy she met when she was 6. At first he didn't like her, but then Kagome had helped him when other boys bullied him. His name was Inuyasha he was a hanyou half demon half human. He thought no one would like him, but his mother. The villager had treat him like he was worthless hanyou whispering ' He should not belong here he's worthless' or 'Why do we let him and his Mother stay here? They should just leave.' and other stuff.

Inuyasha had thought wrong. There were some other people that had liked him for him, and one of them is Kagome. Inuyasha was chasing Kagome around the meadow, laughing when Inuyasha caught up to her and pinned her to the ground. " Okay, Okay Inuyasha you got me now please gets off." Kagome said pushing a laughing Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome he was happy that he had friend like Kagome he never had felt happy with a person who liked him for him, but his mother.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Hmm?" Kagome said getting up and meeting Inuyasha face with hers. Inuyasah blush when he saw how close his face was with Kagome's face. She also blushes, but then she moved. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that you're a great friend." Kagome smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha was surprise at first, but then hugged back.

"Inuyasha I'll always be there for you. You're my best friend I ever had." Kagome whispered in his ear. "Thanks Kagome. I'll always be there for you, and you're my best friend I never had." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Inuyasha and Kagome had been staying like that for a while then lied down to look at the clouds. ' We'll be friends forever no matter what happens to us.' They both thought looking at he clouds then at each other, smiling.

* * *

Well there's my 2nd chapter for this fic hope u like it! Plz review and no flames please and thank you.

From Pilipina Ako

P.S. I will tell you guys how Inuyasha and Kagome met, but not just yet and yes Sesshoumaru will be in this story also Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kikyo, and Lady Kaede. I will have to find out how Kikyo fits in, but I will put her in just to let the kikyo haters I'm one of them, but in this fic I'm making her nice. That is all.


	3. ch3 Best Friend Taken forever?

Friendship, Love, But Evil Ruins All or Does It?

Chapter Three: Best Friend Taken Forever?

_Last Time:_

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Hmm?" Kagome said getting up and meeting Inuyasha face with hers. Inuyasah blush when he saw how close his face was with Kagome's face. She also blushes, but then she moved. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that you're a great friend." Kagome smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha was surprise at first, but then hugged back._

"_Inuyasha I'll always be there for you. You're my best friend I ever had." Kagome whispered in his ear. "Thanks Kagome. I'll always be there for you, and you're my best friend I never had." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Inuyasha and Kagome had been staying like that for a while then lied down to look at the clouds. ' We'll be friends forever no matter what happens to us.' They both thought looking at he clouds then at each other, smiling._

Now:

It was a beautiful night; Inuyasha was outside his hut looking at the stars with his mother. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, his mother looked at him and smiled also. Their hut was on top of a hill so they were far from the villagers that hated them, but not including Kagome and her mom. When they thought it was time to go in they started to hear screaming from the village. Inuyasha started to get worried about Kagome he wanted to know if she was all right. "Mother? What's going to happen to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked His mother looked at him sadly, "I don't know Inu, but I hope their alright." Inuyasha's mother told him.

* * *

**In The Village**

"Run!" a villager yelled warning everyone to run away. Some people made it to safety, but others…. (You think of that). Kagome was in her hut with her mom hiding from whatever was out there ruining the village. "Mom? I'm scared." Kagome whispered hugging on to her trying to be safe. Her mom hugged her back, scared of losing her. "I'm scared too." She said.

Screams were heard all over the village, one man was on his horse looking all over the village. "Find her! I know she had left that child here for someone to take care of it." The man said. The other men nodded and looked everywhere. They started burning down huts killing people, but left some of them go.

Kagome and her mother started to get out of the hut because it started burning down. They tried to get out without any of the men noticing them, but had been caught. "Look There are others that kid must be her!" one men shouted. Kagome's mother got worried and started to grab Kagome's hand and run, but then she felt Kagome's hand slipping from hers. "Kagome!" she shouted Kagome couldn't keep up with the pace and her hand slip out of her mom's hand. Kagome's mother was far from her now, but she started to call out for Kagome, but she didn't see her adopted daughter.

"So chief is this the child?" The men looked at Kagome, then he grabbed her face looking at both sides of her face harshly. "Hmm. Yes this is my daughter. Why does my stupid wife have to have this child?" The man said. Kagome was shocked. What was the man talking about? She wasn't his daughter. Kagome's Dad died when she was 1 month old. The man looked at her smirking. "So your mother didn't tell you child? She didn't tell you that she isn't your real mother is dead?" he said. "YOU'RE LYING!" Kagome yelled, but the man just laughed.

"Oh, but I'm not. I am your father and your real mother died because of me. She gave you to that woman so that you would be safe from me. But do you know that she was wrong. Because you're right here." The man chuckled and took Kagome over his shoulder. Kagome started kicking and screaming to let her go. 'INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled for her best friend.

* * *

**With Ms. Higurashi a.k.a Kagome's mom Then Inuyasha's hut**

Kagome's mom was looking around for Kagome, but couldn't find her. She started to cry when she heard Kagome calling out Inuyasha's name. "Kagome." She whispered and walked to Inuyasha's house (or hut whatever).

Inuyasha was still worried then he heard something as he ears twitched. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered and got up looking at his mother. His mother started crying then they saw Ms.Higurashi (A.N. I couldn't think is she were a Ms. Or a Mrs. so you guys say if she's one of them). Inuyasha looked at her and saw there was no Kagome. "Ms Higurashi where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked running to her. When Inuyasha got to her he saw she was crying, crying for Kagome. "She, she was taken by them." She whispered. Inuyasha's eyes widen. "NO! We have to save her! She's my best friend and my only friend I have. I don't want to lose her." Inuyasha yelled, but whispered the last sentence.

Inuyasha and Kagome's mother looked at him and smiled sadly. They knew Kagome was important to him, she was important to all of them. They had to save her. They made up their mind and went to the village to get Kagome back, but leaving Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha wanted to come too, but they told him it was too dangerous. He argued with them, but his mom told him if they didn't stop this they wouldn't save Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and let them go. He was worried about Kagome, his best friend and only friend. He didn't want her hurt. He wanted her to be safe with her mom… with him. "Kagome, please be safe I don't want to lose you. What would I do if you were gone?" Inuyasha asked himself.

**

* * *

****With Inuyasha and Kagome's Mom**

Inuyasha and Kagome's mom were looking for the mans who taken Kagome. When the heard talking they knew it was they. "Shh." Inuyasha's mom warned Kagome's mom. Then they heard everything they said (I'll tell you what they say later.). They were shock what they heard. They had to get Kagome before she was hurt. Then without a second Ms. (or Mrs.) Higurashi ran towards the men and tried to get Kagome. After a few seconds Inuyasha's mom came to help. (Need help with inuyasha's mom's name.)

**

* * *

****With Kagome's father and the ugly men. **

Kagome was still on her fathers shoulder, kicking and screaming. When he still wouldn't let her go she started to grab his hand and bite it. He yelled in pain and drops her to the floor _hard_ that she was knocked out. "Stupid child." Kagome's father said. Then one of his men had asked question, "Umm boss, what are we going to do with your kid?" Kagome's father smirked. "Well this child was a mistake. That stupid wife of mine had to keep her. Well looks what happen to her when she kept this child. She died. So this child of mine is going to meet her true mother soon." Kagome's father said and started kicking at the unconscious Kagome.

After that said Kagome's mother came, and started pushing the men to get to Kagome. After seconds Inuyasha's mother came and tried to knock out them men, with a bucket. Kagome's father got angry and took Kagome in his arms. Kagome's (not real) mother was caught by the men, and she saw that an evil man was taking her adopted daughter. "KAGOME!" She shouted, but lost consciousness by on of the men and so was inuyasha's mother.

Kagome's father took Kagome in the forest and was going to take her to his place and beat the crap out of her (sorry about saying that about Kagome, but just think of him thinking it ok? well back to the story.). The think is golden eyes were watching them.

**

* * *

With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was getting worried about them, ' please let them be alrig-' he wouldn't finish his thought when he heard Kagome's name. Now he was more worried. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted to get Kagome back. So he went to the village, and saw that there mothers were unconscious. "Mom" Inuyasha whispered. The men were gone so he ran to them and tried to wake them up, but they wouldn't (there not dead.) after a few seconds he heard a small snore from both of them. Inuyasha sighed and got up to his feet and looked to the direction of the forest. "They must have gone there." Inuyasha said. Before he went he looked back to his mother and Kagome's. "I'll be back." He whispered and went to the forest.

Inuyasha was running fast and trying to fallow Kagome's scent. When he finally found them they were resting for a bit. Kagome was on the shoulder of a man with long hair that was partly tied and looked like a girl. Inuyasha's anger grew and he couldn't take it looking at Kagome laying on the ground unconscious. So he got up from his spot (he was on a branch.) and went down to the ground. "Give Kagome back!" Inuyasha yelled. The men (known as Kagome's father) got up and looked at the hanyou. "Why should I? Does she mean that much to you? You know she is just a weak human girl. You don't need her hanyou." He said. Inuyasha was surprise. Why would someone say that about Kagome? Everyone loves her, because of her kindness to everyone. "She's my friend and I want her back!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well to bad. Men lets go." Kagome's father ordered. They all packed up and got ready to go. "NO! I want Kagome back! You can go when you give her back." Inuyasha yelled at them. Kagome's father just laughed an evil laugh of course.

"I will not give her back. She deservers to die!" He yelled. Inuyasha's eyes widen again, "No she doesn't." Inuyasha whispered looking at Kagome. Kagome's father just laughed louder. " Well you can't do anything there's nothing you can do. Men lets go." Inuyasha took a step forward and yelled them to stop, but they didn't. Inuyasha was about to rip them apart, but found out he couldn't move. 'I can't move. Why? Kagome!' Inuyasha tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't work. One of his men had put a spell on him. Inuyasha looked at them moving farther away from him till he couldn't see them any longer.

After he couldn't see them Inuyasha fell to the ground. "No, Kagome. I couldn't get you back." Inuyasha whispered. After sitting there for a few minutes that felt like hours, Inuyasha got up and went to see Inuyasha and Kagome's mom. If they were awake.

As Inuyasha went in the village he saw that the villagers were back fixing the huts. "Inuyasha!" someone yelled. When Inuyasha looked to see who was calling him. He saw it was Jasmine. "Inuyasha your mom and Kagome's are inside my hut. Wait a minute. Where's Kagome?" Jasmine asked. Inuyasha looked down at the ground, then started crying and hugging Jasmine. "Oh. Come on Inuyasha lets go." Jasmine said patting Inuyasha's head trying to comfort him.

"Inuyasha where were you?" Inuyasha's mother asked when Jasmine and him were in the hut. "Mom. Kagome, she, she's gone." Inuyasha said crying to his mother. Inuyasha's mom hugged him and looked at Mrs.Higurashi. She was also crying. Now the will never see Kagome again, or maybe they will.

**

* * *

With Kagome and her Father**

Kagome was in a room with hay everywhere. Kagome was tied on her wrist and ankle. "LET ME OUT! I want my mom." Kagome said starting to cry. Her father looked at her, " Pretty soon you will see your mother. Your real mother." He said. Kagome's eyes widen. Then she saw her evil father got out of the room. Kagome got scared, but then she saw a glass on the floor. "Maybe I can use that to cut me out of these ropes." Kagome whispered. She tried to roll over there when she did she tried to get the broken glass and tried to cut the rope. When she did she untied the ropes on her ankles.

Kagome got up and tried to sneak out of the place. When she got out of the room she was grabbed and turned around by her father. "Well I see you're trying to get out. Well your not." He said. Then he took out a dagger from his sleeve, and brought it up to her neck. "Now you will die." He was about to stab it into her neck, but then a light came from Kagome's body. Kagome was screaming and kicking harder then before. Kagome kick her father that made him hit the wall and send Kagome falling to the ground. Kagome's father stared at her and saw what was happening. "The Shikon No Tama." He whispered. A jewel came out of Kagome's side then went to her hand.

When Kagome's screaming died down Kagome looked what was in her hand. Then her father got up and looked at it too. He was going to grab it, but a barrier was around it only letting Kagome hold it. Kagome looked at her father then her eyes got heavy and she went to sleep. Her father looked at Kagome and looked at her hand. "Hmm. I wont kill her…yet, but she could be some use of help. Now that I found the Shikon No Tama, The Jewel Of Four Souls. Though she can only hold it. Well I guess I will be keeping her until she grows older so she can train. She's just like her mother a miko. Until then she will work for me and I will get that jewel, then kill her." Kagome's father smirked then grabbed Kagome and thrown her back to the room.

* * *

A.N. Well that's the 3rd chap hope you like it. I'm sorry I didn't update4 a long time. I'm just so busy with school work and a big writers block well I'll try to update soon

Got 2 go Later and Please review no flames Domo arigato

Ja Ne

Pilipina ako


End file.
